


The Prince Of Hell

by justlikedaylightsavingstime



Series: Supernatural Pairing Bingo [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gavin is a horrible person, Gavin's POV, just warning ya, spn pairings bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikedaylightsavingstime/pseuds/justlikedaylightsavingstime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin hates his father. Delta is helping him to reap his revenge. How far can he trust her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince Of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Prince Of Hell  
> Pairing: Gavin McLeod/Delta Mendota  
> Type: Romantic  
> Rating: PG 13  
> Word Count: 691  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any related character.  
> Summary: Gavin hates his father. Delta is helping him to reap his revenge. How far can he trust her?  
> Warnings: Swearing. Character death.
> 
> As always feedback/criticism/comments/requests/prompts are extremely welcome.

Written for the [2014 spn pairing bingo](http://spnpairingbingo.livejournal.com/).  
You can also read this on my [LJ account](http://roastspud.livejournal.com/7999.html).

***

Petulant. Petulant, his asshole of a father had called him petulant. All he’d wanted was to raise a little hell on earth. But oh no, he was too young, or too incompetent, or too eager, or too violent, or too gentle . He just couldn’t fucking win.

You’d think the Prince of Hell would have no end of excitement and power. But no. Bloody Crowley was just too insecure (even with his extra three inches). Every single move that Gavin tried to make was cut off before he could even think about it. One day he’d find a way to way to wipe that smug grin off of Crowley’s face once and for all. If anyone could do it surely it would be his long lost son.

But for now Gavin just had to content himself with the smaller pleasures in life. Ones that came with a pretty face and willing body. And oh what a body. Delta was beautiful, pixie looks, glistening shoulder length black hair. Even when they were getting down to business he could rarely keep his hands off her. She was a culmination of every wet dream he’d ever had. But Delta was so much more than that. She was the key. The key to destroying everything Crowley ever dreamed of. Who better than a witch to help him bring down his father. He supposed that that thought shouldn’t get him anywhere near as hot under the collar as it did, but what could anyone expect from the Prince of Hell. It also helped that her magical skills were apparently highly transferable, a very useful feature in this modern economy. Delta had all sorts of tricks up her sleeve for when he dragged her under the sheets. Each spark of ecstasy could last a lifetime under her ministrations.

Or at least that was all true until he found the note in her pocket. Silly fool to just leave it lying around. How could she not know he would find it?

Why must his father ruin everything? Not content with running his mortal life, he had dragged him down to Hell with him, pushing and prodding and terrorising him, never giving even an inch of ground to his son. Gavin didn’t know why he even kept him around, probably just to taunt and torture him. And now he’d taken away the one thing Gavin had going for him, the one thing he had to help him claim his own place in the world.

As he crushed up the fragile slip of paper in his massive hand, Gavin only had one thought on his mind. Betrayal and retribution. He could expect this from his father, the creep was more than capable of doing this and to be honest Gavin should have known better. But Delta? That was entirely different.

He had been, dare he say it, happy in the moments he’d spent with her. She’d been helping him and together they’d made a team. A really sexy team. And then she had to go and ruin it. If he had a heart it would probably be smashed into pieces on the floor. Luckily he didn’t. At least, not for double dealing harlots.

Let’s see how his father liked the look of his newest little spy’s limp body hanging from his bedroom celling. It probably wouldn’t mean much to an expert torturer, but maybe he would finally take Gavin seriously and see him as the threat he truly is. At the very least he’d get to watch Delta squirm and scream under his own hands. It would be all the sweeter if he used her own spells against her. A sneer danced across his face as he plotted and planned every last thing he was going to do to her.

He had no idea what was coming, the sorrow and the loss (not to mention the blue balls) he’d experience when Crowley revealed that the letter had been planted. Her body would still be faintly warm when the realisation would hit him. Gavin had no idea that that was all it would take to break him once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at justlikedaylightsavingstime.tumblr.com


End file.
